Hibrido
by The Creamy
Summary: Se encuentra una nueva razon para vivir, para cambiar y luchar. Ellos la encontraron.


**_Híbrido_**

_«No hubo tiempo de pensar, solo de sentir con intensidad. Con ella podría hacerlo»_

_« Y su corazón era como el mío; Quería ser libre y escapar. Yo le di esa libertad en mí. Con él podría hacerlo.»_

Entre un ligero temblor de tierra, algunas grietas, personas impacientes, asustadas e impactadas; Sakura recuperaba otra de sus plumas.

La joven castaña que se mantenía flotando en el aire con los ojos abiertos recibía su pluma y recuperaba otra parte de sus recuerdos. Syaoran a su lado estaba semiarrodillado con los brazos extendidos debajo de ella para cuando cayese atraparla. Este tenía una ligera herida en su mejilla derecha, nada importante. El ropaje de ambos esta vez era a un estilo hindú que encajaba bastante bien con el escenario del nuevo país en el que estaban ya que era bastante similar a la india.

En este país se habían encontrado con otra historia. Luego de un aterrizaje fatal, tuvieron que caminar casi un día entero para llegar a un pueblo el cual los recibió cálidamente. Allí, en un pueblito de casas pequeñas, de personas humildes y que parecían alejados de las ciudades mas grandes; escucharon la nueva historia.

- ¿Ustedes preguntan por leyendas o algo raro que haya pasado? - preguntó una anciana de piel oscura, muy arrugada por su edad y con muchas telas de colores rojizos y amarillentos como ropa. - Bueno. Desde hace un año está sucediendo una situación muy penosa que nos tiene preocupados...- comenzó a decir la anciana luego de fijar sus opacos ojos en las llamas de la fogata que estaba enfrente donde no solo recibían calor sino que cocinaban la cena.

Kurogane, Fye, Syaoran y Sakura pusieron sus sentidos alerta para asimilar la nueva historia que escucharían.

- Rahma, el futuro iluminado. Tiene muchos seguidores en su camino hacia la divinidad, la gloria y la búsqueda de Dios. - dijo la mujer inclinando su cuerpo un poco para menear el cocido que hacía en una olla negra. - Se dice que ese chico será bendecido e iluminado por Dios. Que es la salvación de estas tierras. Desde pequeño se la pasaba meditando y meditando, hasta que pudo comunicarse con Dios. Dios le habla.

Kurogane arrugó el rostro en ese momento. Algunas preguntas surgieron pero lo interesante de la historia de la anciana continuó.

- Dios le dice que hacer cada día. Muchos hombres lo siguen para también bendecirse y servir en algo bueno, pero… - hizo una pausa la anciana poniendo su viejo cuerpo en pie entre todas esas telas - Ya nuestros hijos y esposos se dedican solo a eso. Ya no trabajan las tierras, ya no cooperan. Solo buscan tesoros, riquezas y cosas para construir un templo, que ha dicho Dios, será el lugar para recibir todo el poder que les dará y sus bendiciones. Desde hace un año construyen ese enorme templo. Parece no tener fin. Y los poderes de adivinación de Rahma parecen cada día más grandes y que influyen más en nuestros hombres.

La anciana bajó sus ojos. Sus cansados ojos que sin duda habían visto mucho. Habían sufrido bastante. Muestra de ello eran las arrugas alrededor de estos. Miró sus manos. Sus viejas manos cansadas de trabajar y trabajar. Lastimadas, arañadas, sucias.

- Prácticamente nos hemos dividido. Las mujeres somos las únicas que trabajamos aquí. Nuestros hombres solo van a la cima de la montaña Hium a seguir llevando cosas a ese templo y a seguir las palabras de Rahma que parecen tener un efecto enorme en ellos.

La mujer ladeó su rostro viéndolos de reojo.

- No me malinterpreten. Sí queríamos confiar en que abría mas productividad y prosperidad.. Mas bendiciones para con nosotros y quisimos que nuestros hombres siguieran un ideal digno pero esto...esto es... - musitó la anciana con su voz temblorosa.

No tardaron ni dos días en notar que las tierras solo las trabajaban las pobres mujeres para dar de comer a sus hijos pequeños. Los hombres parecían zombis. Solo bajaban de aquella montaña a buscar cosas y a seguir trabajando mientras cantaban canciones sagradas. Mokona sentía la pluma de Sakura en esa cima. Todo fue fácil de pensar para ellos. Rahma tenía la pluma y la usaba para que los hombres de alguna manera le siguieran en todo; eso pensaron y fue casi igual.

La única diferencia fue que Rahma realmente fue guiado por una voz del cielo en unos de sus días de meditación y oración que le dijo que aquella pluma era lo que los guiaría. El poder de la pluma causó cierto efecto en Rahma que lo convirtió en una marioneta de una estatua que mas tarde construyeron todos y que supuestamente simbolizaba al Dios que ellos seguían. Era una estatua enorme de algo que no sabían si era una figura humana pero tenía entre sus "manos" La pluma en lo alto. No cabía duda de que alguien, de sabrá Dios donde, estaba manipulando a esa gente para apoderarse mas que de la pluma; de la población.

- Sin duda debemos subir a quitarle la pluma - anunció Syaoran cuando la situación estaba poniéndose peligrosa. Los hombres seguidores de Rahma y el supuesto Dios que le hablaba a este, les seguían.

Rahma gracias a Kurogane y Sakura entró en razón. Esto hablaron con él inmediatamente lo encontraron y se dio cuenta de que había tomado un paso errado en su camino pero anunció que ese "Dios" le había dicho que quitar la pluma de allí causaría el fin de todo el pueblo. Syaoran y Fye, haciéndose paso ante toda cosa que se les ponía enfrente, armados de algunas armas como bambú u otras construidas a mano por las mujeres, llegaron a donde estaba la pluma y la tomaron. Inmediatamente lo hicieron, comenzó todo a temblar. Syaoran y Fye fueron lanzados fuera del templo al tomar la pluma.

Todo fue caos a partir de ahí. Todos los hombres que ya parecían estar en sus cabales corrían fuera del templo que se comenzó a venir abajo. Las mujeres corrían, tomaban a sus hijos, abrazaban a sus hombres que iban llegando de la cima donde se mantenían tanto tiempo.

Sakura al estar cerca de la pluma no se contuvo. Allí, entre todo el caos y el desconcierto, comenzó a flotar y a brillar un poco mientras recibía su pluma; su recuerdo perdido.

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

- agh... - gruñó ligeramente Kurogane mientras una de las jóvenes chicas curaba con un ungüento una profunda herida en su brazo derecho.

- Kuro-pun cobarde - gritó mokona burlonamente a su lado mientras también era cuidadosamente vendado por 3 niñas que estaban encantadas con ese lindo bollito blanco.

- desgraciado bollo¿Cómo te atreves a decirme cobarde?¡¡ tu no fuiste el que luchaste contra esos tipos!! - le gruñó Kurogane espantando un poco a la chica que le curaba la herida la cual al ver su forma de alzar la voz presionó un poco su herida para que se calmara y recordara el dolor. Y si, lo hizo.

- pero todo salió bien kuro-rin nn - dijo sonriente Fye que no tenía mas que leves rasguños en sus brazos y que desde que había llegado allí cargaba una piedrita rojiza en su frente

Kurogane le lanzó una mirada asesina a Fye al escuchar como le llamaba. Syaoran estaba al lado de Fye viendo a Sakura que estaba enfrente recostada en unas mantas. Aun no despertaba desde que había recibido la pluma.

Fye guió sus azules ojos a Sakura. Mientras, la anciana que había pasado mayor tiempo con ellos, se acercó con un bastón muy elaborado, antiguo y que tenía símbolos gravados con mucho cuidado. La anciana parecía tener una mirada más llamativa, viva e iluminada. Sin fijarse en los demás se acercó a Kurogane el cual alzó sus ojos viendo a la anciana con cierta molestia. Esta no se inmutó con su mirada y alzó el bastón en sus manos de manera horizontal. Syaoran, Fye y mokona se quedaron mirando lo que hacía mientras que las jóvenes se alejaban de allí con cierto respeto ante la llegada de la anciana.

La anciana Kaname, como se llamaba, cerró los ojos y de sus manos así como del bastón emitió unas ondas suaves sobre Kurogane el cual le miraba con el seño fruncido. No obstante, conforme recibía aquellas ondas suaves, calidas y relajantes, su mirada se fue suavizando. Sus labios que parecían tensados se relajaron y luego de unos segundos cerró los ojos dando un ligero suspiro.

- Su amigo peleó valientemente. Ya no sentirá más dolor. Está curado - dijo la anciana refiriéndose a Kurogane, dejándolo descansar junto con Mokona.

Aquel bollito blanco que tanto parecía molestar a Kurogane también se afecto con aquel poder y descansaba al lado del joven de cabellos negros. La anciana fue directo a donde Fye luego el cual no puso resistencia. Mientras la anciana hacía lo mismo con él, Sakura abría sus ojos lentamente. Syaoran al verle moverse se apresuró a ayudarla a reincorporarse, a preguntarle si estaba bien.

Fye que en un principio mantenía su sonrisa típica ante lo que hacia la anciana se fue relajando. Un viento suave, tal vez impulsado por las mismas ondas le abrazaron y le acariciaron moviendo su cabello. Abrió sus ojos azules que los mantenía cerrados mientras sonreía. Miró aun lado viendo a Sakura con desden, invadido por la calma y paz que recibía; ya sin su sonrisa.

La anciana fue a donde Syaoran a hacer el mismo proceso. El chico sonrió casi felizmente y cerró los ojos de inmediato mientras la anciana le hacía lo mismo que a sus otros dos compañeros. Sakura miraba impresionada aquello con una mano en su abdomen.

- Fueron muy valientes - dijo la anciana bajando el bastón luego de haber concluido con Syaoran que aun sonreía un poco.

- Gracias - contestó este sin abrir sus ojos.

La anciana asintió sonriendo a Syaoran. No hizo lo mismo con Sakura al terminar con él.

Caminó a donde ella arrodillándose. Los ojos de ambas mujeres se quedaron fijos en los ajenos. Los ojos verdes de Sakura y los ojos azulinos, casi grisáceos de la anciana. La anciana puso una mano en su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Sakura suspiró despacio. Sentía tanta paz y calidez que rodeó despacio sus brazos en su cuerpo como si se abrazara debajo de su pecho.

- hm… - fue el sonido emitido por la anciana mientras abría los ojos viéndola con una leve sonrisa.

- Kaname... - musitó Sakura sonriendo despacio también, agradecida.

Le había llamado por su nombre a la anciana. Esta deslizó la mano de su cabeza a su mejilla lentamente y la acarició.

- Ambos están bien - dijo la anciana viéndole fijamente.

Sakura seguía sonriéndole despacio y viéndola pero la mirada de la anciana seguía clavada en ella. Sakura se sorprendió un poco y segundos después deslizó sus ojos hacia abajo dejando de abrazarse y solo dejando ambas manos en su abdomen. Alguien les observaba en ese momento sin decir nada ni llamar la atención.

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

Mokona estaba en estado de descanso aun. Comía, andaba, hablaba y todo lo demás pero no estaba aun en condiciones para hacer uso de su poder e ir de inmediato al próximo lugar. Decidieron entonces que pasarían ese día allí celebrando con las personas del pueblo. Rahma desde que había pasado todo aquello se había ido directamente a las zonas de cultivo del pueblo y se había arrodillado allí a orar. Syaoran y los demás lo veían a lo lejos. Emanaba un aura grandiosa, calida y fuerte de ese joven. Aquel chico tenía el cabello de un verde muy oscuro hasta los hombros. Amarraba este con una cinta roja. Por ropas llevaba una túnica crema con un poco de brillo y un lazo rojo de seda en la cintura que agarraba una tela que caía por sus hombros y cubría parte de aquella túnica.

- Las oraciones de Rahma serán escuchadas como lo fueron desde que él era pequeño - comentó Syaoran.

- hm Esperemos - fue lo único que dijo Kurogane que estaba de brazos cruzados contra un árbol.

- kuro-pun tiene fe - gritó mokona saltando sobré él.

- bollo raro!! Quítateme de encima!! - le gritó Kurogane halándolo pero mokona no se quitaba.

Los 3 chicos que les miraban rieron. La anciana apareció al rato y les dijo que dejaran a Rahma. Les tenían una cena especial preparada, unos bailes y demás de cosas para celebrar el regreso de los hombres, de Rahma así como también la última noche de ellos allí. Así fue como pasaron la última noche allí. Vieron bailes de las jóvenes del pueblo las cuales no dejaban de mirar a Kurogane, más este no les ponía caso, solo se ruborizaba un poco si le guiñaban un ojo. Comieron todo tipo de cosas. Unos dulces bastante interesantes de sabores que no habían probado nunca. Jugaron Con unos papeles de colores y símbolos que eran similares a las cartas y que llamó la atención de Syaoran por largo rato. Sakura era instruida por unas chicas de su edad para enseñarle a bailar como ellas lo hacían.

A Sakura le costaba un poco seguir los pasos de ellas pero poco a poco fue haciéndolo. Fye y mokona por su parte estaban sentados bajo un árbol solo mirando.

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

La hora de descansar llegó y todos fueron a dormir. El lugar donde se hizo aquella celebración y cena estaba muy limpio, como si no hubiera habido tanto movimiento esa noche. En una de las pequeñas casitas estaban los chicos. Una de las aldeanas se la había dejado a ellos y dormía con la anciana mientras duraba la estancia de ellos allí. La casita solo contaba con dos divisiones y dos puertas. En una división dormían los chicos y en otra Sakura con Mokona. Todos con solo pequeños cojincitos y telas suaves para ello.

- hm…ahhm...

Sakura abrió los ojos despacio dando un leve bostezo y se sentó con una mano en el rostro. Frotó sus ojos un poco y miró a un lado por la ventana. Entraba un viento suave pero bastante frío esa noche. Sus ojos verdes divisaban un paisaje hermoso. Se veían las montañas y el área de cultivo que estaba desierta. Sus ojos no tardaron en divisar una pequeña luz en esa parte. Tampoco duraron mucho en darse cuenta que era aun Rahma el que seguía allí, arrodillado y sin comer. Solo orando.

Lentamente se puso en pie dejando a mokona arropada y acomodada. Se puso algunas telas alrededor de su cuerpo, encima de su ligera vestimenta de dormir, y las agarró con brochecitos dorados en la cintura y en uno de sus hombros. Salió así de la casita con cuidado de no hacer ruido ni despertar a nadie. Antes de salir del todo miró de reojo a Syaoran. Sonrió un poco y luego miró a Fye que estaba durmiendo al lado de Syaoran de espalda a este. Se quedó mirando un momento para luego salir de allí y caminar entre otras casitas. Mientras avanzaba no dejaba de mirar la hermosa luna que brillaba en el centro de aquel cielo y que iluminaba donde estaba Rahma y los lugares alejados.

No tardó en sentarse bajo un árbol robusto rodeada de un pasto suave y verdoso. Allí se acomodó mirando el paisaje de su derecha mientras por su izquierda recibía la trivial luz de la luna.

Sus ojos se perdían en las luces lejanas de las ciudades que seguían a aquel lugar. Sin duda debían ser más movidas en las noches que aquel pueblito silencioso, callado y pacifico en el que se encontraba. Mientras se hallaba mirando y deleitándose con todo lo nuevo que parecía descubrir allí, escuchó que alguien estaba llegando hasta ella. Ladeó su rostro un poco y miró a la persona que ya se había posado frente a ella a algunos 6 pasos. Al igual que ella, era iluminado por la luna que conforme pasaban los minutos iba moviéndose por el cielo.

- Sakura-san.

Sakura se enderezó un poco allí viéndole fijamente con cierto asombro.

- Fye...- musitó ella.

Este de inmediato se llevó las manos detrás de su cuerpo y sonrió ampliamente cerrando sus ojos al hacerlo. Sakura contagiada por este acto también sonrió ampliamente.

- Sakura¿no tienes sueño? - preguntó Fye en un leve susurro posando sus ojos en ella y recibiendo la mirada de esta al hacerlo.

Sakura entrelazó sus manos y las posó en sus piernas.

- He descansado mucho. - Dijo.

Ladeó el rostro volviendo a fijar su atención en lo que miraba antes. Pensó que Fye se le uniría o que tal vez luego de verla bien regresaría a dormir pero pasó algo diferente.

Fye se acercó sin mas a ella, se arrodilló enfrente suyo y lentamente se inclinó hacia ella. Al final terminó con la cabeza apoyada del abdomen de Sakura la cual estaba petrificada. Fye mantenía los ojos abiertos con cierta melancolía mirando a lo lejos y con algunos mechones de su cabello rubio sobre su rostro. Llevaba esa piedrecilla rojiza en su frente y una vestimenta de pantalón marrón oscuro, ligero, y dos telas igual de ligeras de colores claros como lo es el crema.

La mano de Fye se posó en el vientre de Sakura causándole un sobresalto total que le hizo volver el rostro y la vista a Fye. Lo que le hizo casi saltar fue sentir algo calido, palpitante y viviente moverse un poco en su interior.

- La anciana...dijo que ambos estaban bien.. - musitó Fye posando la vista en el vientre de la joven en el cual tenía la cabeza casi puesta.

Sakura se quedó mirándole como si viese a un fantasma, como si todo fuera irreal. Pero a los pocos segundos alzó su mano con una sonrisa en sus labios y posó esta en el cabello del joven. Inmediatamente lo hizo Fye dejó su mirada melancólica y sonrió ampliamente como siempre lo hace cerrando los ojos mientras comenzaba a acariciar su vientre.

- Si - fue la respuesta luego de un momento que dio Sakura.

- Este es...-musitó Fye abriendo sus ojos y mirando con seriedad el vientre de la joven el cual acariciaba - el mejor motivo para dejar de huir y comenzar a vivir. - dijo firmemente.

Sakura se quedó mirando aquella mirada decidida, calida y valiente que mostraba Fye en ese momento. En verdad aquello era el mejor motivo. El mejor momento. Ella también sentía esa valentía en su interior, y mas en ese momento.

- Fye...vas a luchar con todas tus fuerzas mas que nunca.- susurró Sakura mirándole con ternura.

Fye se incorporó de inmediato tomando la mano de ella con la cual acariciaba su cabello segundos antes. La mirada era la misma. Entrelazó los dedos con los de ella viéndola fijamente sin quitar la otra mano de su vientre.

- Vamos a luchar más que nunca no solo por nosotros...Sino...Por el futuro de alguien más - fueron las palabras de Fye.

Ambos luego de mirarse por largo rato y sonreírse hasta con cierta timidez, guiaron sus ojos al vientre de la joven y posaron sus manos allí.

El camino era largo e incierto, sin duda, pero solo había algo cierto, seguro y positivo en sus vidas y corazones. Y por esa única razón debían pelear contra lo que sea que apareciese y lo iban a hacer, tal vez desde ese mismo día que daba comienzo...

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

Syaoran abrió los ojos. Los rayos del sol le acariciaban y quemaban la piel desde donde se encontraba acostado. Se reincorporó sentándose con lentitud no sin antes estirarse para sacarse la pereza. Mientras se paraba podía escuchar a Kurogane y a mokona discutiendo y haciendo alboroto. Cuando salió de la casita, listo para partir a otro lugar con sus compañeros...

- Syaoran-kun, Buenos Días - le saludó Fye luego de girarse con un plato con comida, sonriéndole como siempre.

- Buenos Días, Te hemos echo desayuno - le saludó Sakura también girándose con un plato de comida adornada con mucho esmero - este es para ti.

Syaoran se quedó mirándolos a ambos. Ambos estaban como siempre. Habían echo el desayuno juntos sin duda, pero algo había cambiado. El lo sentía. Pero ese algo era bueno, muy bueno...

Era Inevitable.

Es inevitable sentir amor y sacrificarse a veces para que otros sean felices.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_«Lo miro y se que lucha por lo mismo que yo»_

_«La miro y se que sentirá lo mismo que yo»_

_«Lo sentimos, lo cuidamos y lo protegemos. Él estará cuando nosotros ya no estemos.»_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Mis Saludos. Espero hayan disfrutado de este fic como yo disfruté haciéndolo y planeándolo. Es mi primer Fic en el área de Tsubasa C. así que siento cierta emoción y ansiedad por ver que opinan ustedes de él. También es mi primer One-Shot escrito. Tiendo a hacer historias largas de mas de 5 capítulos pero ando en proceso de auto control ya que tiendo a decir: "haré esto de X capítulos" y termino no solo haciendo algo largísimo, sino yéndome del tema central.**

**Por tanto ando trabajando ese punto a la hora de escribir que creo es importante. **

**Bien, los que deseen dejar comentarios serán todos bien recibidos. También si encuentran alguna falla con respecto a lo que son los personajes o algo, háganmelo saber para futuros fics que haga. **

**Besos y Hasta la próxima. **

**_Maru Black SG_**


End file.
